Tears of steel
by Hunsworth
Summary: A Sensha-Do School gets closed down and its students alongside their vehicles and problems are transferred to Ooarai. What will happen? Find it out in this action-packed story.


Chapter 1: Arrival

It was a quiet morning in the port as the Ooarai school carrier arrived at the foreign place. It was a small town, barely having 5000 citizens. Miho and the Anglerfish team were waiting at the ramp door of the ship. As the metal screeched while the door opened, Mako started the engines of the Pz.

The tank made its way down the ramp on the pier, and then turned towards the city. Saori was directing Mako with a map they were sent. It read 'New Fiume' on its upper left corner. They were heading for the local Sensha-do school. A huge plain was right off the edge of the town and at its end was the school, standing as a white colossus in the dark green grass.

A girl was standing at the gates. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail. She wore an eye patch above her left eye. Her clothes were light brown with a belt around her waist. A rank was visible on her shoulders with a golden plate and three golden stars. A military hat the same color as her clothes was in her right hand, which she was waving at the tank.

As the Anglerfish team arrived to her, Miho got out of the vehicle and they greeted each other with a bow.

"Zoe, long time no see! How are you?"

"I'm just fine. As I see, you switched schools. I couldn't believe that you are the one coming for us when I read it in the letter."

"Me neither. I've heard about the backstory of why you are joining us. My deepest condolences. "

"Don't worry about me for now. I'll tell you more about that later if you want to. For now, let's not let the others wait. If you'd be so kind as to follow me."

The panzer slowly followed the girls to the back of the school where the hangar doors were already opened. The shadows of the lumbering beasts were visible but not themselves. The rest of the Anglerfish team got out of the tank and greeted their guide, who was introduced by Miho.

"Everyone, this is Tarczay Zoe, the commander of the Goulash High School Sensha-Do Club."

Yukari shook Zoe's hand with such energy that her hat flew off. The loader got it for her and apologized.

"I'm terribly sorry for that. My name is Akiyama Yukari, I'm the loader of the tank. I got too excited from hearing your last name. Are you really the descendant of THE Captain Tarczay?"

"I'm surprised you know him. I thought he had been deleted from common history."

"He has but I'm the type of person who knows everything about military history."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Saori.

"Captain Ervin Tarczay. The first and last male tanker in history. He had been deleted from commonly accessible military records because if anyone would've known about him it would be a shame to Sensha-do."

"That's Yukari for you. Knowing even the most secret of things." Miho commented on this. "The carrier will be departing in two hours, we can talk about this later. Zoe, would you be so kind as to introduce the rest of the school's Sensha-do team?"

"Sure thing."

She got a walkie-talkie out of her pocket and turned it on.

"Rhino move out."

The vehicle's engine roared as it came out of the first door of the garage. It had a box like hull and an oddly shaped turret. Yukari looked overjoyed from the sight.

"Turan III prototype with sideskirts! I've only seen this on sketches!"

"Then you'll like the others for sure. Swan, Goose, you're on."

Two other tanks moved out of the garage, They looked like Panthers but were a bit bulkier and had a rectangular turret, not like the Panther's round version.

"Are those 43M Tas?"

"Exactly. Boar, you're next."

A low profiled tank destroyer came next and as it lined up in front of the Panzer, Yukari was red and smiling like an idiot.

"Tas tank destroyer concept. You made a hoax a reality!"

"Piggy, come out."

The tank slowly moved out of the garage. It was similar to a King Tiger but was slightly bigger, had a round turret and a bigger gun. Yukari was visibly salivating at this point.

"Lö…Lö…Löwe!"

"And that's not all! Imposters! Finish this!"

Another five tanks rolled out. Four looked like mediums and a heavy.

"Are those T-34-85s and an IS?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, we got them from Pravda in exchange for a dozen or two heavy duty trailers a while back, when we were still eligible for the Grand Cup."

"Is this everything?" Miho asked.

"Seems like it. The trucks with the equipment and our stuff are already waiting at the entrance."

"Then let's go!"

The group went back to the school carrier in a convoy with the Panzer leading and the trucks closing it. The majority of the school was waiting for them on the pier or at the railing of the carrier.

The convoy entered the ship and went straight for the school. A larger crowd of citizens was also cheering them on from the sidewalks. They parked the vehicles down and the Anglerfish team went to show them their rooms.


End file.
